howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Walsh
Connor Walsh is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He is the smartest person in the room, or at least he likes to think so. The sexy and sly Connor is used to getting any prize he lays his eyes on, ensuring that he and Michaela will constantly be in competition with each other. No matter how dirty the deed, he'll go to any lengths to earn Annalise's admiration. Biography 'Season 1' Connor first meets Wes Gibbins in the lecture hall, clearly sensing he's unprepared. He starts his first day of Law School showing off his natural charm and intelligence, answering questions thrown at him with ease. Annalise Keating, the professor, takes her students to her current client to hear her story, tasking them to come up with a better defence than she already has. Connor gets straight onto the given task, determined to win. After explaining his defence to Annalise, he successfully gets through to the next round, allowing him access to the court room. After witnessing an Michaela show off her skills and finding a vital piece of evidence that helps Annalise's case, Connor decides to step up his game. He visits a bar to find an IT technician who has access to emails involved with the case. He finds a gay technician, Oliver, and uses his manipulative charm to seduce him into giving the illegal documents. Connor then provides these to Annalise, giving her case even more strength. When asked how he got the emails, he shrugs it off saying he doesn't kiss and tell. Later that night, Connor attends a cocktail party among his other law students and professors. Connor continues to attend the court sessions until the case is finally won with help from Nate Lahey, Annalise's secret boyfriend. Back in the lecture room, Annalise announces the winners of the competition; Connor, Asher, Michaela, Laurel and Wes, ensuring them all positions in her firm. After the unfortunate murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Connor, Michaela, Laurel and Wes flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon, a golden statue, and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Connor believing that they should leave it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside, however they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose the body with. At this moment Connor is clearly distressed and he tauntingly sings "Jingle Bells". They continue their journey into the woods and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Students